The Recall (Mercy76)
by Shafwandito
Summary: Angela Ziegler was doing normal day as a doctor in Switzerland after the Fall of Overwatch. but then she got recall after 5 years. she doesn't know what to do but happy that she's able to see her old friends again. and could possibly meet a "new" friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note: It's my second fanfic story. and my first Overwatch story. This is mainly for Mercy76 but I got a bit carried away. and it is SUPPOSE TO BE ONE-SHOT. but again, got carried away and have to split it. yeah.. give a review that is HELPFUL to increase the quality of the story. and i already have 5 chapters ready to be uploaded. so yeah... Enjoy i guess? GIVE ME SOME GOOD TITLES IF YOU HAVE ONE!**

Angela "Mercy" Ziegler was working in her office as a doctor. After the fall of Overwatch, everyone separated their ways. They can't stay together. Neither she. After her two best friends died, she's almost given up as a doctor. She tried to save most people in the building, and only 2/3 made out alive but heavily injured, sometimes, they died after being pulled out. And after then, she tried to save her best friend Gabriel but failed. His body is gone after it turned into an ash. It was scary when she's seen it with her own eyes. She really needs to get away from that place.

It's break time for her and she sees the calendar "It's been 5 years.." she sighed while shaking her head. Sometimes it felt eternity for Angela after the first 2 years separation. But now it goes so fast. She then walked out of her office and saying goodbye to her assistance and worker before left the building.

Angela then goes outside the hospital building she worked near downtown Switzerland, Bern. It's been 5 years since the attack and Angela have slowly accepted it and began to become a better doctor. She felt the fresh air of cold weather through her nose "Ahh.. so nice" she said while smiling with relaxation. She then sees both sides road, ' _What food should I got now?'_ Angela says while deciding what kind of dinner she will eat.

Angela chose where she eats and it will be an Indian Curry. After all, there's a ton of different restaurant in the city of Bern, where a lot of people from different areas seek refugee in this particular the Omnic War.

Angela then goes to the local Indian restaurant and greet the owner "Guten tag, Frau." said the owner- "Guten tag.." she greets back. The owner then came to her table, "What kind of food do you want frau Ziegler?" the store owner asked to her, "The kind curry that I never ordered before" She said to the owner while smiling and left him thinking and before nodding "Alright, I will make it for you frau Ziegler" Angela answered with a smiling nod

Most local restaurants know Angela is a great doctor and a frequent customer for 5 years now. But only a few know her other identity as "Mercy". Angela knows that if the owner of the restaurant knows her, they will react when she's going inside and giving her discount. Sometimes it's nice for her to get that discount so she can save her money more in developing personal medication.

Angela then opens the laptop from her bag and making a few notes of her development about vaccines HIV, which surprisingly for her, in this future technology none of scientist and doctor found out how to prevent it. She just hoped no such a thing would want to keep that virus around only just for greeds.

Her food was done and put it on the table beside her laptop. "Was ist das?" she asked to the owner, "Lamb Dhansak" the owner said while trying to bring the smell to his nose "Won't spoil you how the taste, but if I must say, it will be spicy" the owner wink to Angela and she answered with a chuckle "Of course, Danke" she said to the owner and the owner left by giving a smile.

In the middle of eating, she sees a monitor on the wall talking about Talon attacking Mosul and El Dorado. _"In the outskirt of El Dorado, it is confirmed there are several activities of Talon smuggling guns and reinforce their units in the outskirt city. But some of them had failed by an unknown person, a man with a jacket number 76 on it interferes, Said by the witness."_ _'Talon'_ Angela said in her mind with a serious face.

The news shows the interrogation of one of the Talon that got caught by the police _"I swear he is like a super soldier on the battlefield. He has rocket on his rifle! Who the hell is he to have that kind of technology?!"_ The news then continued _"Meanwhile, Talon has attacked several polices force building in Mosul as an act of war to the Police Force in Mosul, Several people were injured including Civilians"_ The news shows the footage that got caught by the CCTV and civilians nearby _"The act could possibly bringing the whole Police Department in Iraq to fight them."_ And the news segment ended.

"Du bastard" Angela curse in her breath after hearing the news. _'If only I was in the scene.'_ She said while thinking about the old days of Overwatch.

Angela sometimes misses the days where she helped people in war. There was a time when there's a scene of a terror attack and full of gunfighting from Talon when she was in Ankara 2 years ago. But she can't take a risk of breaking the Valkyrie suit. She doesn't know where Torbjorn is. But she's pretty sure he is somewhere on this planet.

Angela shaking her head and tried not to think about it and continuing eating while making the updates about the development of the HIV vaccines.

 _'Who's that man who able to stop Talon by himself?'_ She thinks about the Soldier from the news _'Could it be one of the Overwatch soldier?'_ She continues to ask herself while eating her curry.

Not too long before done eating, Angela heard a beeping noise inside her bag "What?" she digging to her bag that is full of medication documents, her makeup, and her phone. Finally she able to get the sound maker. When Angela grab it, she sees the old communicator of Overwatch lighting up on and off and making a beeping noise.

 _'Why though?'_ Angela was a bit hesitant to answer the call _'Who could possibly do das?'_ She was thinking of her old friends in Overwatch but couldn't find an answer, or more exactly, she's not sure if this is a real call or fake one. "verdammt" she curses herself and answered the call.

"Hallo?"

"Codename: "Mercy". You've just answered the recall of Overwatch. Please gather around to Overwatch Watchpoint in Gibraltar if you are near the area. This is Winston calling."

The call ended there. Angela had no time to react. She was stuck confused. ' _Is this real? Or is this fake?'_ That's what she was thinking in her head. ' _That was Athena voice. Pretty sure of it. And not Winston.' 'But it could be another AI voice.' 'Why Gibraltar? Is it because it's the only less known Overwatch place?'_ Are they trying to lure us and finished us up? Am I the only one who got the recall? Angela mind was full of question inside her head. She then backs to reality and sees her surrounding. She sees her bag and then outside of the restaurant. Angela was thinking whether should she go or not.

"Mein Gott! Ich werde verflucht sein, I will curse myself if I didn't go." Angela put her old communicator back to her bag and quickly finish her food and bring her laptop before she left the restaurant "Danke für das Essen!" she said to the owner before left back to the hospital.

 **Translation of the German words:**

 **Ich = I**

 **Guten Tag, Frau = Good Day, Miss.**

 **Guten Tag = Good Day.**

 **Danke = Thank You.**

 **Du bastard = You Bastard**

 **Verdammt = Damn it!/Damned**

 **Mein Gott = My god**

 **Mein gott, werde verflucht sein! = My god, I will be damned!**

 **Danke für das Essen! = Thank you for the food!**

 **Leave review so me can get better. k thx.**


	2. Chapter 2 (REUPLOAD)

**REUPLOAD! Sorry for the previous one. somehow i fked up and make it like a code. i don't understand either. very sorry.**

 _ **A day later...**_

Angela just has arrived at the airport in Gibraltar. Yesterday Angela was pretty busy. She tells her colleagues she will take a vacation day for an emergency reason and finished up her copy of research documents and give it to her assistance before left god-knows how long she will be. Not to tell that she had a hard time to sleep after that.

Angela was truly worried it might be a trap. She uses a long red trench coat with a white gun on it for safety. She tried to relax and not showing any fear of the enemies (if there is). She look at everyone near her to make sure no some fishy assassination attempt on her.

Not too long waiting in the pickup luggage area, her luggage just arrive. The inside of her luggage is her Valkyrie suit and some important documents. Angela quickly picks it up and left the airport, hopefully alive. She then takes a taxi and goes straight to Overwatch Watchpoint.

 _ **10 Minutes Later...**_

Angela has arrived in the Watchpoint. She felt the nostalgia so much as a little smile shown on her face. But she removed it shortly and did not let her guard down. She takes out her blaster that rarely used except for self-defence. She hates to use it but in this situation alone where bad guys could kill her anytime? She's not afraid to draw. But hopefully didn't kill anybody in the process.

Angela walks to the main door of the building. She put her Overwatch card in the scanner to unlock the door. She didn't think the scanner still work neither would recognise her, but it did and the door was open. She then goes inside the building. There's a lot of stuff, The inside of the building was old (in years of abandoned) and a bit dusty. But still surprisingly doing well for a building with no one taking care of it... _'Unless, someone did live here.'_ She said while grasping her blaster more.

"Winston, Seems like our other Overwatch member has arrived at the Watchpoint" an AI voice said to the Scientist while he was chatting with a British girl. "Oh really? Who? Who?" said by the excited brown hair girl when she put her face closely to the monitor that is showing the live CCTV footage.

The Scientist quickly zooming the footage and see a woman, blond haired, with a red trench coat and holding a white gun. "It's Mercy" said the Scientist and turned away from the monitor, picking up a white bracelet on a box beside it "Oh! Oh! I can't wait to see Doc again!" The British girl holding her excitement while seeing her old friend on the monitor "you know Lena, sometimes I'm thinking you are drinking too much coffee" the Scientist jokingly to his friend who always excited and hype most of the time.

Angela continues checking the building. She sees some of the machines was turned on and making a sound. _'Someone must be turning on these machines. And that person probably knows how to work it'_ Angel thinks and touching the dusty machine. But then she heard a laugh in upstairs. Angela jolted a bit from the sound and checking her surrounding while aiming with her blaster, who still turned on with the safety. _'a laugh?'_ Angela searching the source and it was above her. She quickly turned off her gun safety and put her finger on the trigger. She can shoot the blaster anytime she wants now.

Angela going to the sound of the laughter in upstairs. She walks slowly, aiming her blaster in front of her. Hoping it was a friendly and not an enemy. She then sees a familiar face in the light room across her.. a Gorilla, and a brown haired cheerful British girl. Angela can't hold it and a smile was showing in her face when she sees them in the distance. she runs at them and putting her gun down.

She quickly goes to them "Winston? Tracer?" the two turn their head, "Doc!" Tracer blinked across the table and hug her blond friend, making Angela losing her balance a bit. "Mein Gott! It's you guys!" Angela said while she sees her brown haired girl hugging her tightly "Good morning Doctor." said the Scientist smiling wide to the Doctor across the table.

"Luv! Where'cha you've been after all these years?" Tracer free her hug but still touching Angela's shoulder and sees the blonde trying to wipe out her tears in her eyes. "I was in middle east trying to help the military... And then stayed for last 2 years in Bern" she answered and tried to look at her old friend "Welcome back Doctor" the Gorilla Scientist now hugging her and she hugs him back.

They hug for short period of time before Angela ask Winston "Are you the one who recalls Overwatch, Winston?" Winston nod as a confirmation "Yes I do." Mercy continued her questions "Vhy? Are you sure the public going to welcome with an open hand to us again?" said Angela with her accent going out as a doubt.

Angela knows that the world is in trouble. And she knows the world is needed someone to take care of all of these rebellious organization like Talon who keep terrorizing most countries big cities. But she's still not sure if the Public wants Overwatch back. Well, not until the Overwatch apologised to them.

"Well, by seeing the current tension lately, I suppose we will" Winston answered and showing her the recent news in this few weeks at the glass monitor. "We will?" doubt Angela "Yeah, by gaining back our reputation!" scream Lena aka Tracer. "we will try to take out Talon activities first." Winston continued checking the monitor and seeing Overwatch former member list.

"Are there only three of us who answered the recall?" Angela asking again when seeing the member list. After all, we can't take out Talon organization with 3 members. "Nope! There's our tank Reinhardt who answered the recall, and our Cowboy, and Torbjörn!" Tracer said while showing Angela the confirmed active member of Overwatch "Only them?" - "No. we still trying to recall all of them. But most of it didn't answer it." Winston answered and pick up something on the table.

"Here, this is our new communicator" Winston give the communicator to Angel. The communicator was a bit like a white bracelet with a blue light on it. "A bracelet?" Angel questioned, "not just a normal bracelet of course. I make it so it is more secure. It only fit the owner's hand." Angela put the communicator on her right hand as she was ordered and the bracelet instantly locked itself tightly making her a bit jerk "It will show you the face of caller like a hologram" Winston continue explaining while calling Mercy in his computer.

The Communicator shortly making a beeping noise and vibrate in Angela right hand, "answer it by pressing the flashing button" says Winston. Angela does what he says and it shows a holographic face of the Scientist in 3D. Angela mind was astonished by the new communicator the Scientist made.

"So, What do you think Doc?" Winston grin at the camera which Angela can see from the bracelet, the Scientist expected a nice compliment answer from the Swiss Doctor who was thinking about an answer. "Not like I never see Holographic Screen devices before, but it was pretty convenient for a bracelet to became a communicator hologram" Answered Angela with a hint of humour and a sassy tone. Winston grin has gone after hearing that (and he know she didn't mean it) but he keeps explaining about the new communicator he invented.

"Not just that, the OBC—Overwatch Bracelet Communicator as I give the name- can go transparent or invisible as you may say. You don't have to put it off in public neither in anywhere because it can take water, extreme hot heat and cold heat, and don't forget it will go loose if it's broken. which is barely happened since how strong it can take a knife or a hammer" as soon as Winston said that, the OBC (Overwatch Bracelet Communicator) going transparent in Angela hand "Erstaunlich." Angela let her native tongue out because in awe about the new communicator and making Winston smile proudly about his invention.

In the middle of a conversation about the new communicator, the computer notification pop up and show a face of Brazilian man and an Asian gamer girl answering the recall. "Lucio! Hana!" Tracer shout pointing at the screen and making the Doctor and the Scientist looking at behind them "Oh, seems like we got our two youngsters" Winston raise his eyebrow and immediately searching for their location.

"What are we gonna do to other members who far away from Europe?" Angela asked to busy Winston "Well, first, we need to bring back our Master Engineers" Winston answered and then got cut short "Gotcha. We found two of their location" said Winston and looking at the result. Lucio was located on Sao Paulo, Brazil. Meanwhile Hana aka , located at Seoul.

"Soo.. how are we gonna bring those two? You know they are like a child even though they are almost 20. well, that is." Angela chuckles a bit by thinking the youngest girl on the group. "As I told you, we need to locate Torbjörn and Symmetra. Well, mostly Torbjörn." Winston answered again.

"but how?" asked the British cheerful girl who eagerly wants to meet the two. "We need to go ask Reinhardt first. He always knows where the last place of Torbjörn at. Afterall, he is his closest friend" Winston continued explaining to the British girl. "Why do we need Torbjörn? I mean, it's not like he ist connected to get those two in another side of the world." Angela interrupted.

"We will need Torbjörn plane. You know the old fast plane we use in Overwatch days to pick us up, Love?" Lena remembered and get what Winston planning. Angela thinks a bit before 'oh' as an understood what she meant. "That's why we need him." Winston quickly typing in the glass keyboard before pulling out the flash disk "Well then, what are we waiting for? We need to go to Germany right now. Pack up your stuff" Winston said to them and shortly followed by the cheerful girl who blinked around him and the Swiss Doctor right behind them who cannot remove the smile on her face.

"Athena, Take care the building alright? Call us immediately if someone is approaching the building" Winston said to his personal AI before left the Watchpoint.

Not too long after they leave the Watchpoint, a recall notification pop up in the monitor with a missing picture. The data showed the codename only and no biography data or appearance data. His name was "Soldier 76"

 **THIS IS REUPLOAD! SOMETHING GONE WRONG WITH IT. SO YEAH. SORRY!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Soldier 76

**I tried to make an action in my imagination into this story. sorry if it didn't make any sense in your imagination. this was the hardest chapter i ever make. Enjoy.**

 **The day when Angela Ziegler, aka Mercy. Meet her old friend again in Gibraltar. Somewhere in another side of the world, a Super Soldier was hunting down a terrorist group called Talon. In the town of El Dorado.**

In the clear sunlight, there was someone sitting on the rood. The person has white hair, with a red visor as a mask, and use a jacket with number 76 on it. He was watching the town of El Dorado in the highest peak of a building in the town. He watching people having dinner in a restaurant right below him. _'Why do those scums trying to break the peace in this town?'_ The soldier asks himself.

He was waiting for the group he had been following all these times. From the US to Brazil, and then to Mexico. He was tired of all the actions of the organization he targeted for a long time. He wants to destroy it as a whole already. But it's not easy if they have 500.000 to a million follower across the globe. And especially not likely if you are alone.

Not too long after, He then sees a convoy truck not far from his position. There was a ton of armed people defending the convoy. He get up and put his phone into his pocket again and pick up his heavy rifle.

The soldier soon jumps roof-to-roof and following the convoy from far away. The convoy was full of stuff in the trunk but it got covered. He didn't immediately attack it, he followed it, stealthy, to find out where are they going in these "supposed-to-be-peaceful" town outskirt the City of El Dorado. He sees the convoy stop and the people get out of their car.

The convoy stopped at a certain building. The building was painted green and red. 2 story building. it was a quiet area they had to stop in. the guys got out of the car and walk toward the building, but then, the Soldier missed his expectation, the group goes the backside of the building from a small alleyway near the building. "Bastard." The Soldier knew they are not giving up to smuggling these guns.

One of the guard in ground checking the roof to see if there is any suspicion. The Super Soldier quickly jump to another roof with silent before someone spots him. He then takes out a sticky grenade ball. And throw it to building around the convoy. The grenade ball was smaller than a normal grenade and hard to notice since it can influence the colours around them.

He throws 5 grenade ball while keep moving roof-to-roof and stick it to a building near the convoy. He sees more people getting out of the backside. The soldier counts the victims. 15 guards. And 4 possibly armed. _'Damn, if only I have some kind like old RPG for just enough to take out all of them at once or two shots'_ oh how the Soldier wish he has rocket missile to make his work easier.

He waited and waited. He sees the guys taking out their cover of the trunks and revealed ton of boxes in there. One of the unarmed Talon says something that the Soldier almost didn't catch "With these much guns, we could've taken over the whole town!" the Soldier make a pissed face inside the mask and a hot feeling inside his body _'Not in my sight'_ he says before pulling out a small remote in his pocket.

One of the guys picked up the box. The Soldier with the jacker 76 decides to take a action. He presses a small remote he had been held to activate the grenade he had planted, and the grenade release white smoke making the Talon panicking. The soldier jumps down and immediately knocked out many people as he can before the smoke gone. Most of the late reactions who didn't aware has become a victim of his.

"Watch out! Someone is attacking!" one of the guards screamed and making the others took out their knife. The poor guard who has a beard and has a late reaction didn't stand a chance from the person with a red visor in front of him. The Soldier quickly knocked him down with his gun like a baseball bat.

In the middle of taking out bad guys, one of the guards see him and attack his back which took him by surprise. Fortunately, the white-haired Soldier dodges it and only his hand got slashed. The man with red visor grunting from the surprise attack, the feeling of anger has been built inside his body. The Soldier quickly punches the guy with the knife who able to dodge him few times and holding a fight.

The Soldier was impressed with the person in front of him holding a knife "Nice skills you got there kid. would be nice if you became a soldier instead." the man with red visor said to him and making the person around 19-20 years old lower his guard. The Soldier took the chance and charging at him with full force and take out a knife from his grasp before taking him out by the heavy rifle on his face. He sees both hands got a few slashed from the fight. He sees the young man face in the ground for a second before continuing his hunt.

It's been 1 and a half minute. The smoke has slowly vanished and the view is getting clearer. All of the guys were aiming their weapon at any direction once they see a lot of bodies on the ground. The soldier with red visor was hiding in one of the alleyways. He tried to attack one of them in behind but got spotted after the victim screams and causing the others goes into his direction.

Few people spot him and shoot at his direction. The red visor man quickly taking cover in an alleyway and try to regain stamina. He didn't feel there's a bullet hitting his leg, but after he sees it he's in pain. He curses not because of the pain, but the position he was into _'Shit.'_ This would be harder than he wants to because the alleyway was a dead end.

A lot of people goes to his direction and surrounding him in the alleyway. Half of them on the right side, half of them on the left side. He sees a ladder to go up and quickly climb it. Before he reaches to the top the guard spot him "There!" he shoots at the ladder and fortunately it missed. The soldier changes his mind and fall down while pulling out his rifle on his back and activate the aimbot—as he names it—and shoot at them trying to cover fire.

Some of the bullets hit them and with the tactical visor turned on, the guys running away from the alleyway. The man with the red visor then chasing them and try to gather them around by Sprinting and flanking from the other side and force the guard to retreat into opposite direction side.

Not too long after a few gunfights and bloodshed from him and his enemy, he able to gather 5 people in a circle. The guys were cornered in a 3-way intersection. the Soldier smirked under his mask and said the last thing to them "Die you scum" and the last thing they see is a soldier, with a jacket 76 on it. Standing at a rooftop before pulling the trigger to launch the Helix rocket and blasted the guard in the ground.

After he taking care of them, he goes back to the convoy and sees nobody in there. He walks to the small alleyway where few guys running away in the smoke and hiding. Not long after he walks toward there he found a secret underground base. He readies himself up by biotic healing he has in his pocket to treat his injuries. and In the middle of resting, he heard beeping noises around him.

He checks his surrounding, no tracker or alarm was spotted. "Huh?" He doesn't know what it is but immediately realised it was not his phone after he touches the other side of the pocket. He pulls something from his other pocket and the Soldier sees the old Overwatch communicator he used to have, ' _What. Recall? Who does this?'_ The soldier was thinking and looking at the screen, _'Winston? Are you out of your mind?'_ The soldier remembered his gorilla scientist friend he used to be close with. And he knows it's the scientist who would dare to do this.

The Soldier was thinking for 5 minutes and felt like an hour to him. His injury was healed and he's ready to go. But his face under that mask was still stuck in the screen of the communicator who keeps beeping. He thinks and keeps thinking.

Should he answer it? Will he be able to move on from the past? Is he ready to meet an old friend again? What about his "death"? It will shock his friend for sure. Not only that, he thinks about the person he secretly in love with but never gets a chance to tell. It must be awkward to meet the person he loves again after "the incident".

He knows none of his friends will know who he is except "Soldier 76". but he knows them. And he's not ready to meet them again, especially not the Swiss Doctor. Not yet at least. He needs to take care of the organization he hated so much after the Fall of the Overwatch. The organization he loves so much and will die for it. Not to include his criminal record as a vigilante to make justice for Overwatch.

"Agh." the Soldier hurt his mind by thinking about it and shook his head and press the communicator. He put the communicator in his ear and heard

"Codename: "Soldier 76". You've just answered the recall of Overwatch. Please gather around to Overwatch Watchpoint in Gibraltar if you are near the area. This is Winston calling."

the voice ended there. This is not a fake one. He knew it. And he just answers the recall. No turning back now. And he is pretty sure he can't leave El Dorado till he's done with the organization he wants to destroy so much that he keeps dreaming about it most nights and call it "Good Dream".

The white-haired man smirks in his mask and picks up his rifle again on the ground. He is ready to finish up the underground base. And putting back his communicator back to his pocket again. _'need to get out of here alive to meet them again.. well, meet them "again" for me'_ He opened the hatch and goes down into the underground base.

"I am Soldier 76." The Soldier heavy voice make him more badass and his red visor reflected on a light, making him look more feared and strong when seeing the bad guys looks at the entrance of the underground "remember my name." after he finished his words he just said, the sound of gun firings can be heard a lot of times in the surface.


	4. Chapter 4 - FILLER CHAPTER

**A filler chapter where Angela meet her German friend. NOT IMPORTANT TO THE MAIN STORY. YOU CAN SKIP IT!**

Angela, Lena, and Winston go to Germany with Hyperloop. Well, only the two that is because Winston is too big to fit in and have to fly with his jetpack to go to Stuttgart. Travelling with Hyperloop is faster than taking a plane. Angela hopes someday her country, Switzerland, have it. The mountainous country is hard to connect by Hyperloop. Which is why the only choice is to drive or fly from Bern to other countries.

On the way to Stuttgart, Lena and Angela chatting with each other and telling their story in the last 5 years. "Doc! You should someday go to London and meet my girlfriend!" the British girl suggests the Doctor beside her "Well, someday I will. But not now. I still have a lot of work to do." she smiles at Lena.

"By the way Lena, I heard that you encounter Talon with Winston yesterday?" Angela ask her friend after she sees in newspaper article Overwatch Museum got attacked but stopped from a former Overwatch member. "Yeah, and do you know what they want to steal?" Lena continued and ask the doctor back to try to guess it. Angela put her finger on her chin and try to think.

"Reyes Rifle?" she guessed, after all, he was popular as a strong man and lot of people want his stuff for collection or for using. But Lena shakes her head "Nope, it was Doomfist Gauntlet!" Angela's eyes were widened from the answer. The powerful gauntlet almost goes into the hand of the terrorist? The world will be in big trouble.

"And do you know what happens when Widowmaker almost take the gauntlet?" Lena asks her friend to guess again but Angela immediately says 'no'. "2 Kids who visit the museum at that time was helping us! The older brother punch Widow right in her face with Doomfist gauntlet and making her thrown back!" when Angela hear that she can't believe what just happened in the museum yesterday. A kid? A kid just punch the hell out of Widow? The silent and master assassin? "nicht zu fassen" Angela shake her head from thinking about it.

"But you know what I'm still thinking to this day after the fight?" Lena raise one of her eyebrows at her friend who is clueless about it. "There was a masked person with a shotgun helping Widow to steal the gauntlet. Not only that, he has black smoke and a quick move" Lena continues while Angela keeps looking at her "He can moving really fast with the smoke, and he is untouchable when he turned himself to smoke."

The words make Angela stay put. _'Black Smoke? A human who can turn into a smoke? What the hell? That's impossible!'_ She then questions her friend to make sure she's not seeing things "Lena, are you sure that's a human?" and Lena nod with 'hmm'. "And using a shotgun?" She continues to ask her British friend and the British girl corrected her "Actually Shotguns. He/She uses 2 shotgun". Angela was left wondering by the answer.

 _'Schwarzer Rauch. a Human.. using a Shotgun..."_ Angela was thinking of a specific person but she quickly shook her mind and said under breath little enough that her friends didn't hear it "nein. I'm too worried about. Sich beruhigen Angel." She then rests her head on the seat and tries to close her eye for the rest of the ride.

 **2 Hours Later..**

The Capsule has reached Stuttgart. The next stop would be Munchen. Angela and Lena took off from the capsule and walk out of the station. Stuttgart was one of the most affected cities in Europe that had been destroyed 70-85% of the original size when Omnic Crisis. But the City itself is now rebuilding for the past 10 years and now it became busier than before.

Winston was waiting for them in the station and waving at the two woman and called a cab. They then go to Reinhardt place from the station. In the middle of the road, Lena asks Winston if he can get information about who's the masked man is. They know his alias is Reaper but after that no any more knowledge about the masked smoke man. And Angela was hearing them from the front seat.

Lena was resting and take a nap while Winston is doing something in his laptop. Meanwhile, Angel focused on the road and thinking about what she had missed from her hand. It was silence in the cab. Comfortable silence..

Angela's eyes were widened and she screams a little "Ah! My suit!" the scream make the driver of the cab and Winston reacted. no wonder why she felt lighter and not heavy when her "supposed-to-be" luggage with her. But she just realised her luggage was back in Overwatch Watchpoint. She checks her red trench road and found her blaster. She was a bit relieved at least she still has a safety weapon. But her staff was nowhere seen as it was inside the luggage. That means if something happens on the way journey she can't heal anyone fast. And she didn't bring any medicine because all of it was inside her luggage.

Angel shaking her hair like a stressed person _'Ahh! Dumm Angel, Dumm Angel!'_ Angela Ziegler, a renown surgeon who got an award as Master Nanobiotechnology, forget the most important thing that she always brings. Her Medicine. Not some kind of normal medicine you can buy in the local pharmacy, but the most effective and the most modern medicine out there that can heal the person really fast. And she forgets about it. Angela just hopes there's nothing bad happen to her nor her friends. Because they can be in a lot of trouble.

"What's wrong Angela?" Winston looks at his friend in the front seat of the cab who just shook her head who look worried and stressed. Angela heard her friend calling her out and look at him "ah.. well.. I forgot to bring the medicine.."Angela smiled at her stupidity while trying not to worry about it. "Oh, don't worry about it. Not like there's someone going to attack us" Winston try to calm her down which is failed and making her more worried. The Doctor sighed and just pray everything is going smooth.

They reached Reinhardt house. when Winston wants to pay the cab driver, the driver rejects it instead and want a picture of them. His son and he was a fan of Overwatch. The old man said that it is like a dream to helping an Overwatch member even though he only transports them to a friends place. As a price, he wants to take a picture with 3 of them before he took off from there.

They soon walk in front of the house and ring the bell. The house was located near the woods. And the house was 2 stories and big too. almost like a mansion but just a little smaller. Tracer was excited to see their knights again. Not long after they pressed the bell, Reinhardt opens the door while talking and looking at his behind. "Ja, Ja, mein liebe, Ich vershtene." Reinhardt then sees the person who bells the door and processing his brain.

"Guten Abend..?" Angela tries to greet the old big knight who slowly realising his friend and a wide smile started showing on his face and hugging the blond-haired "Mein Freunde!" he hugs Angela tightly and she pretty sure he will break her bones if he increases a little more power. Shortly he hugs everyone and let the old friends inside the house.

"Aber! Komm für eine Sekunde her!" Reinhardt shouting at his daughter and give a sign to the 3 friends take a seat. "Ja? Was ist das?" a short blond haired girl comes into the living room and see her father. Which stopped after she sees the guests. "Look, It's your Vater Freunde. Or you could say, your Onkel and Tante! Haha!" Reinhardt big german laugh after seeing her daughter reaction. Aber quickly back to her reality and coming closer to them. "Ah. Ich heißt Aberdeen. Just call mich Aber" she's stuttered a bit and give her hand to shake.

Lena shake her hand first "Aber! I'm Lena or people called me Tracer! What'cha doin' right naw?" Tracer aka Lena shake her hand with a tight grip and shake it lot of times expecting an answer before Winston stop her. "Ah, Aber. long time no see." Winston turns to shake her hand while Aber just nods with a smile. It's been a while for her to meet her dad Freunde.

Aber turns toward Angela as the last person to shake her hand "Nice to see you again, Aber. Du bist groß geworden. You've grown up since the last time I saw you" Angela give her a warm smile to her growth after 7 years of not seeing the daughter of the Overwatch knight. "Ja. Danke Tante Angela" Aber replied to her favourite auntie. They soon take a seat again.

"Aber, Go bring us a beer." Reinhardt said to his daughter but Tracer quickly corrected "I want tea, please!" and shortly Winston corrected too "Just a smoothie if you fine." and after seeing her 2 friends ordered Angela raise her hand "I just want a glass of water please." Aber looks at her father and gives him a look "You just want a beer do you, Vater?" and Reinhardt just laughs at her and touch her daughters back before leaving to the kitchen.

"So why do you guys come here to me huh? You guys miss the old man knight" Reinhardt said while laughing at the last sentence on his big seat. "Well, yes, and we want to know where's the location of Torbjörn too" Winston said while fixing his glass and bring out his laptop. "Oh, Torbjörn! mein little dwarf! He said he was going to somewhere northwest of Russia. But he didn't tell mich why." Reinhardt was making a 'tch' sound when he remembers about it.

"Russia? Isn't that where the Second Omnic Crisis taking place?" Mercy, or Angela, think out loud about the knight's answer. Winston agreed with Angel words while he was trying to get some data about Torbjörn location. "Ah man, If only I knew better why he's going there. That mein little Freund always likes to go alone." Reinhardt placing his chin on his right hand. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he goes there. Afterall, he did said he wants to pay the consequence of his creations." Lena joins the talk while blinking and massage the big old man shoulder.

"But he needs to be careful though.." Angela says with worry. And then Aber goes back after making the guests drink and put it on the table. "Thank you Aber!" cheers the British girl while drinking her tea "Danke." Angela gives her a warm smile "Thank you." said Winston with a quick look at her before being back at his laptop.

"Where's the beer?" Reinhardt asked her after seeing her daughter empty plate, but she didn't say anything and goes back to the kitchen. A seconds later she placed the big beer drink in front of her father with a force and making some of it goes pour "Here old man" Aber answered with a look. But Reinhardt ignores her tone and just laugh at it.

Tracer was chatting with Aber to get know her better since she never seen her in person. Angela sees the house felt empty. seem like only two of them were living in the house. "Where's Audrey?" Angel ask the two people in front of her. "She's busy teaching." Reinhardt picked up his beer before continuing the answer "You know, she was a teacher now! She works in Elementary school right now, I hope someday her student can be awesome like their knight hero" shout Reinhardt who point himself at the last sentence.

The guests continue chatting with the former Knight until night time and it was raining. "So, How about you all sleep over in my house?" Reinhardt raises his eyebrow to them voluntarily. "Well, by looking at the time, I guess we do need to take a rest. and since it was raining, I guess we can" Winston said while closing his Laptop and yawned.

"Awesome! Where do I sleep?" Lena blinking around the living room as she seeing Reinhardt picture with his family, "We have 2 guest room. You guys can use it." Reinhardt standing up from the big chair and stretch his back. "Aber, show them the room. Ich wants to sleep" Reinhardt goes to the kitchen with his big empty beer glass. possibly to refill it.

When the guests walking toward the second floor, a red-haired girl humming a song under her breath and come into the house, her humming ended by surprise after seeing a gorilla inside the house. "Woah," she said before putting her umbrella in its place. Angela and the other 2 see a familiar girl at the front door when hearing her reaction.

"Audrey? Ist that you?" Audrey come closer to the guest and Angela walk closer to her "Ja" she answered while looking at other behind her "Wow, you've pretty grown maturely. Schöne" Winston gave a surprise face and a german compliment for 'beautiful' when seeing the transformation of the present woman who have a past tomboy and has a messy hair as 15 years-old teenager he had seen, to become a matured elegant 22-years old woman with dark red trench coat clothes.

"Ah, Danke Onkel Winston." but it got cut off short when Reinhardt seeing his youngest daughter "Audrey! Ich was worried about you!" he hugs the red short haired girl-woman. He frees her hug not long after to find an answer "I just.. um.. in a date that's all.." She blushed about it. Lena quickly teased her by punching her shoulder "Eh, Dating huh? With who?" Lena smiled as a tease and keeps touching her hand while Reinhardt joins in, holding both of her hand, wanting to know. "It's none of Tante business.. who's Tante name anyway?" Her blush gone after seeing the unfamiliar British accent girl.

"Wait what? Seriously? Why do I never meet your daughters Reinhardt?" she keeps looking at Reinhardt like he knows an answer even though Reinhardt shake his head. "Ah well, my name is Lena or Tracer! Nice to met'cha, Audrey!" she shook her hand and giving a cheerful tone. Audrey soon sees the clock on the wall, _10:00 PM_ "em.. are you guys going to stay in for a night?" Audrey looking at them and Tracer quickly nod at her question.

In the middle of chatting with the second daughter, Angela sees a golden ring in Audrey's ring finger. "Oh, Audrey, do you have a fiancée now?" _Silence.._ Angela realised her words make everyone stop talking and look at the Blond Doctor who asked. Soon after they look at the red-haired finger. Audrey instantly blush when she heard it and try to look away. "MEIN GOTT LIEBE! WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL VATER?" Reinhardt instantly pulling everyone side from Audrey and grip both shoulders while looking at her deeply into the eyes.

"uhh.. I do want to say that after coming home.. but then you guys came and I almost forgot what I want to say.." Audrey tries to look away from the eye contact. "Ist das vhy there's a man with a black umbrella waiting in front of our front yard?" Aber pointing at the glass door. "ah yes, he.. want to ask permission.." Audrey blushed harder than before and try to free from her father grasp.

Winston a fake cough and try to break the tension "Well then, I supposed this is family business. Shall we go to our room then?" Winston point at Aber as a sign to bring them out of the situation. "Ah, richtig. we need to go, let's go Lena" said the Blonde Doctor while pulling her hand. "Ah yes, good luck to ya love! Make sure to add us into the guest list a'right?" Lena winked at pink-face Audrey and Reinhardt, who still have a blank face shown in front of his daughter and try to process the meaning of it.

The guests were right in front of the guest rooms and Aber left them, soon going to downstairs. Lena smiled at the situation they've just left "Looks like the old big guy going to be a happy person" right after Lena said that they all heard the old man shout "I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDKIDS! JAA!" The three of them laughed in their guest room.

"Looks like it," Winston said with a teary eye from the laugh and shortly yawn before goes into the room to prepare for sleeping, followed by the brown-haired. Meanwhile Angela goes to her own room right beside her friends and realised she didn't bring any clothes (after all, it was all in her luggage). She shook her head after remembering the mistake she has made and couldn't believe she forget the important and only luggage.

Angela brings some Aber clothes after she requests to borrow her clothes. It was just the right size. She then takes a shower and tries to cool down after what happened in this crazy day. Angela sighed in the shower. She felt the water ran across her hand, legs, and back. She was so tired because she didn't take much sleep yesterday after the recall.

Soon she's going out of the bathroom and take her pyjamas (Aber's pyjamas). She can hear Reinhardt happily chanting "Soon I will be a Grandpa" in german. _'What a nice happy family you got there Reinhardt'_ Angela chuckles from her old singing friend before going to the bed. She closes her eyes with a smile on her face. She just hoped it is not a dream when she wakes up. Not long after Angela close her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep.

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION:**

 **Nicht zu fassen = Unbelievable**

 **Schwarzer Rauch = Black Smoke**

 **Sich beruhgen Angel = Calm down/Calm yourself Angel.**

 **Ja, Ja, mein liebe, Ich vershtene = Yes, yes, my dear/love, I know.**

 **Guten Abend? = Good Evening?**

 **Komm für eine Sekunder her! = Come here for a second!**

 **Onkel & Tante = Uncle & Auntie/Aunt**

 **Freund/Freunde= Friend/Friends (See the difference alright?)**

 **Du bist groß geworden = You've grown tall/big (or just "You've grown up")**

 **Thanks for reading this trash. i'm so cringing whenever I re-read it (proofreading).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Overall what happen when they go to germany to meet Reinhardt, and then meet Torbjorn, and then use the old plane again, and then pick up the other members!**

* * *

Almost a week has passed after Angela leave the Gibraltar Watchpoint and goes to Germany to pick up their friend. Reinhardt was very happy he reunites with his old friend again and hugging them after shortly arrive in the front door of his house. He hugging them tightly and enough to broke someone bones if he ever uses little more power.

It was a pretty nice day to reunite with their favourite knight. Not only that, they are able to meet his family for the second time in their lifetime. His daughters grown so much now that Reinhardt always wants to say "When am I going to have cool grandkids" whenever they are home. They are a bit annoyed by his words. But well, his daughters and Reinhardt know he's not going to live forever.

After a sleepover in his family house, the three goes to Torbjörn location with Reinhardt. He was located in Russia. Reinhardt doesn't know what his reason was but he (Torbjörn) tell him he is going to Northwest of Russia. Indeed in Russia, there is a conflict of the Second Omnic Crisis but only in Russia and no other countries were affected. And the Russian military able to hold them very well without international aid.

The Overwatch crew are using Reinhardt private jet where he got it as a gift when he's retiring in Overwatch after "the incident" happened. Not long after they take off from Stuttgart, they reach Russia and landed on . And Reinhardt finally able to call Torbjörn and met them in here.

A day has passed after they land in Russia and them finally able to meet Torbjörn. He says he needs to take care of the Omnic Crisis in Russia and can't follow us. But he did give his keycard and password to his personal workplace and the key for the plane so they can reuse the old big, fast, and flexible plane they've used back in Overwatch.

Not too long after that, they've reached Gothenburg, Sweden. And goes to the inside of Torbjörn giant workplace. They saw a lot of his creation who they never saw before outside of the workplace. From big like a 20 meters mechanical semi-automatic robot who able to control far range with a VR and a glove far away from the robot itself, into small 2mm round wireless camera who barely noticeable by naked eyes if there's no glass box and a microscope installed it.

They then got greeted and meet Brigette who was working in her father workplace. Shortly then, they turned on the engine of the plane again. _"_ _So far there's no failure because me and my father maintaining it once a month"_ said Bridgette with a confident tone. They believe and trust her words before bringing the place outside of the garage section. They said a quick goodbye to Bridgette and then take off to pick up their other former members on the other side of the world.

In the middle of flying to their next destination, Winston check up Athena to see who's member are answering the Recall, Athena sends him the new notification of the recall. There's Genji, Mei, and Pharaoh. And there's other 1 particular person who answers the recall too. His codename is "Soldier 76" and he has no picture whatsoever.

Winston tried to search Soldier 76 in old Overwatch database member but never to found him in the database. How did he have the communicator? Only former Overwatch member has it. Does he steal it? Can't be. Because they do not have any other copy unless there's new recruit or the device break and need to replaced (which possible to be stolen if the communicator didn't receive by the user shortly).

There's still a huge mystery around this person.. Until Angela realized that she heard the name before in the News back in Switzerland. Angela suggests her friend to search for his name on the internet and found few in articles. He is a strong person who able to stop Talon activities in Americas. But after that, there's no deep information about him.

First, They go to U.S Texas to pick up McCree before going to Sao Paulo for Lucio and then cross the Pacific to get in Seoul. was mad after she got forced to go when she was signing up in the E-Sport competitive but she changes her mind after seeing her former friends. she hugging everyone like a lost child and crying. It was a nice reunion for them. Not long after that they go back to Gibraltar and make the former watchpoint as an official watchpoint again.

After arriving again to Overwatch Watchpoint, they quickly start to work again and locating all Talon and other terrorist organization who like to make public in a fear. McCree and will go to Balkan to stop terrorist organization influence by finding their main base on the Balkan.

Lucio and Tracer will be stationed in Western Europe to caught Talon members one by one meanwhile track down the Talon sniper called "Widowmaker" or formerly known as Amelié Lacroix as the wife of one of the great Overwatch agent Gérard Lacroix. A falling agent died from an assassination attempt by his brainwashed wife.

Meanwhile, Winston, Mercy, and Reinhardt will go to Mexico, El Dorado. To pick up the "unknown Overwatch soldier". Less than 2 days they all have separated and goes to their location place. Angela with Winston and Reinhardt goes to El Dorado.

Before they all go to their stationed location, was insisting to not get deployed with McCree since she hates the cowboy so much because he likes to treat her like a 12 years old child (which everyone secretly does to her) and want to be with Reinhardt or Mercy.

But since the unknown soldier can be dangerous,—by the looks of his criminal records as a vigilante—they decide to bribe with a free 2 packs of boxes full of snacks and soft drinks ONLY for HER. At first, she rejected the offer and act maturely. But they know well how her brain works. In the end, It's working but at a cost, giving 10% of the Overwatch recall budget only for her.

Winston Group was the last group to left the Watchpoint. Mercy still to this day didn't use her Valkyrie suit. She doesn't want to bring her suit and only bring her Caduceus staff but Winston suggests her she need to bring it because the person they will meet can be a fake agent and can get us trapped. Or worse, killed them. She will be valuable if both of them got injured or missing.

So then the blond woman learn Winston advice and use her Valkyrie suit. And of course, she needs to get used to it again after 5 years of not using it. She hopes the person they will meet is not a crazy neither extreme. Angela, Reinhardt, who still want to accompany his friends and want to meet this "unknown member"—and Winston. They all waited in the plane until they reach their destination.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the trash story. sorry if there was a mistake. like, really. i am very sorry for my bad english.**


End file.
